TU MI UNICA LUZ
by kagome sandy ST
Summary: Ella una chica ciega que trata de encontrar un lugar en el mundo El un chico normal con una vida rutinaria que es cambiada por si kagome soy mala para esto
1. Chapter 1

Tu mi única luz

Ella era una joven ciega desde nacimiento y gracias a que sus padres no tenían el dinero suficiente en ese momento no pudieron pagar a un doctor y no sabían si en algún momento su hija podría ver. A pesar de eso ella era una joven alegre consiguió entrar a una escuela para personas como ella y iba muy bien casi perfecto pero no le fallaban ciertas cosa, su nombre era kagome si ella a pesar que tenia una pequeña diferencia tenia amigas al igual que amigos tenia a su familia la cual era muy unida todo era perfecto hasta que el amor toco su corazón si les contare la historia de kagome

Kagome iba de regreso a su casa después de un gran día de clases el cual la agoto al caminar sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella pero creyó que al verla se haría a un lado pero se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada cuando sintió chocar contra algo.

Kag- lo siento es mi culpa no fue mi intención

El iba a responder pero se dio cuenta que con la persona con la que había chocado traía un bastón y miraba aun sitio indefinido noto que ella era ciega y cambio su respuesta

¿?- no lo siento yo fue mi culpa venia distraído y no te vi discúlpame enserio

Kag-bueno que te parece si lo dejamos así y quedamos iguales te parece- lo dice como queriendo cambiar el ambiente un poco pesado que se formo

¿?-me parece muy bien y con quien tengo el gusto?

Kag- me llamo kagome y tú?

¿?- mi nombre es inuyasha mucho gusto

Kag-bien inuyasha ya me voy o mi mama se enojara me dio gusto conocerte espero encontrarme otra vez contigo cuídate

Inu-bien cuídate kagome espero verte otra vez

Al despedirse los dos siguieron por su camino y cada uno se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos

*****************con kag************************

Kag-"que buen chico es inuyasha espero volver a encontrarlo otro día""bueno hay que ver que es lo que hay de tarea y que tengo que hacer aparte de eso hoy creo que nada mas"

*****************con Inu************************

Inu-"que buena persona es kag""en que estaba antes de chocar con ella a si pensaba en que le pasara a Kikyo la eh notado muy rara últimamente esta mas alejada que le sucederá espero que se le pase pronto no me gusta verla así.

* * *

En ese momento los dos se conocieron claro que sus encuentro no fue una simple coincidencia pero esto ellos no lo sabían en algún momento todo cambiaria para los dos pasaron algunas semanas y…

Kikyo- inuyasha

Inu-que sucede Kikyo

Kikyo- nada solo quiero saber si me acompañarías?

Inu- a donde?

Kikyo-pues ves que mi prima Ayame tiene a una fundación para ayudar a las fundaciones que ayudan a personas con discapacidades

Inu- si lo recuerdo

Kikyo-pues ella quiere que yo la acompañe a un evento de una fundación pero sabes que no le gusta que salgamos solas y también quiere que nos acompañes

Inu- claro cuando quieran yo las acompaño

Kikyo- gracias amor le llamare apara avisarle y me diga que día va a hacer para ir-dice le da un beso en los labios y se va para ir a hablar con su prima (n/a lo siento tiene que tener una trama no me maten)

Kikyo- bueno áyame

Áyame-ah hola Kikyo que sucede

Kikyo- solo te llamaba para avisarte que inuyasha acepto ir con nosotras

Áyame-sabia que no le dirías ni dos veces con tal de ir contigo

Kikyo- aja y bueno cuando va ser el evento

Áyame-va a ser el lunes es una escuela para personas ciegas solo será un pequeño convivio a la una de la tarde

Kikyo- bien el lunes a la una bueno te dejo cuídate te veo el lunes

Y así llego el día lunes el día en el que seria realizado el convivio

Kikyo- inuyasha apúrate mi prima nos va estar esperando

Inu- si ya voy amor espérame

Kikyo e inuyasha pasaron a recoger a áyame y de ahí se dirigieron al convivio. Todo parecía que iba muy bien todo estaba muy bien organizado y las personas que atendían eran los mismos estudiantes no parecía que ellos estaban ciegos pues todo lo hacían muy bien.

Kag- hola buenas tardes les ofrezco algo-dijo ella estirando la bandeja

Inuyasha volteo al oír la voz que le ofrecía alimento y reconoció a kagome

Inu- si muchas gracias kagome

Kag-"quien será su voz me parece ya haberla oído pero no la reconozco muy bien"-disculpa quien eres tu, tu voz me parece familiar

Inu- yo soy aquel chico con el que chocaste hace algunos días

Kag-"yo choque con el a si ya recordé"- eres inuyasha

Inu- si soy yo

Kag- ya decía que tu voz la avía oído en algún lugar y dime que haces aquí digo si se puede saber

Inu- yo acompaño a la prima de mi novia

Kag- ya veo bueno

Inu- si mi novia me pidió que las acompañara

Kikyo- inuyasha que estas haciendo

Inu- Kikyo te presento a kagome es una amiga con la que hace unos días choque

Kag-hola mucho gusto-dijo estirando su mano para saludar

Kikyo-el gusto es mío-dijo ella igualmente estirando su mano- inuyasha ya tenemos que irnos

Inu- claro Kikyo deja me despido

Kikyo- bien te espero en la salida hasta luego kagome

Inu- bueno me dio gusto volver a verte cuídate espero verte pronto

Kag-a mi también me dio gusto verte cuídate

Inuyasha se despidió de kagome con un beso en la mejilla pero ninguno de los dos supo como explicarse l sensación desconocida que los dos sintieron con el roce de sus caras

Inu adiós kagome

***************con Kikyo****************

Áyame- eh Kikyo e inuyasha

Kikyo- se quedo con una chica que conoció ase algunos días

Áyame- y ese milagro que no estas echando chispas por que una chica se le acerco a inuyasha

Kikyo- por que se que inuyasha jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella

Áyame-y por que tan segura

Kikyo- por que personas como ella son muy inútiles

Áyame- no deverias expresarte así de las personas con discapacidades

Kikyo- hay si ya no me regañes

Áyame- ahí viene inuyasha

Inu- ya nos vamos

Kikyo si ya vámonos

Los tres subieron al auto de inuyasha todo el camino áyame fue la que hablo de cómo había sido el convivio y cuando la dejaron en su casa el recorrido fue silencioso hasta que

Inu- que pasa Kikyo por que tan callada

Kikyo-no es nada solo que me fastidie de estar rodeada de gente que no sirve para nada

Inu- oye esas personas tienen una discapacidad y si no lograste verlo pueden hacer muchas cosas sin su vista

Kikyo- como sea

Inuyasha se enojo por el comentario que Kikyo hiso decidió dejarla en su casa y marcharse lo mas pronto posible a su casa al ir rumbo a su casa al dar l vuelta en la calle noto que una chica iba caminando y pudo notar que era kagome y al ver la hora pensó en que era demasiado tarde para que ella estuviera sola en las calles

Inu- hola kagome

Kag-"es voz es de"-inuyasha?

Inu-si soy yo oye no crees que ya es tarde para que estés sola a estas horas en la calle

Kag- eso creo pero me tuve que quedar limpiar lo de el convivio y se me hiso tarde

Inu- quieres que te lleve a tu cas

Kag- no creo que sea correcto además no esta muy lejos ya

Inu- por que no seria correcto soy tu amigo y no me importa te llevare aunque no quieras no me sentirá bien si te dejo que te vallas sola

Kag- bueno esta bien

Inu- muy bien dime tu dirección y yo te llevo

Kagome le dio la dirección e inuyasha la llevo

Kag- gracias por traerme

Inu- no hay de que sirvió de algo ahora conozco donde vives espero que algún día pueda visitarte

Kag- claro cuando queras

Inu- muy bien ya me voy cuídate adiós

Inuyasha se despidió y se dirigió a su cas pero en la soledad de su auto se puso a pensar

Inu-"que hice yo no soy así con cualquier chica que pasa conmigo normalmente la hubiera dejado que se fuer sola pero no yo la lleve tal vez es por que le tengo lastima si yo creo que es por eso"

Inuyasha comenzaba a engañarse así mismo lo cierto era que kagome le había despertado un sentimiento de protegerla de cuidarla


	2. Chapter 2

Tu mi única luz

Todo tanto para inuyasha como para kagome había salido bien en los últimos días todo estaba en paz y tranquilidad (n/a de cual fume) hasta cierto día en casa de inuyasha se presento una situación que una pareja como esta pueden llegar a ser separados

Kikyo- inuyasha eres un grandísimo tonto

Inu- que? ahora yo soy el tonto

Kikyo- por que no me crees, que es lo que te sucede, ya no confías en mí

Inu- te creería si me dijeras la verdad pero yo te vi

Kikyo- que es lo que según tú viste

Inu- te estabas besando con Naraku esa es una razón suficiente

Kikyo- el me beso a la fuerza

Inu- no lo creo le correspondías no luchabas por zafarte yo me voy Kikyo cuídate suerte

Kikyo- pero inuyasha yo te quiero por favor no me dejes dame una oportunidad

Inu-lo siento ya no seria lo mismo, no confiaría en ti como antes adiós Kikyo

A inuyasha le dolía tanto dejar a Kikyo, pero ella lo engaño nadie se lo dijo. el la vio cuando lo hacia, esos besos que ella le daba a Naraku eran apasionados Inu-"ahora que recuerdo hace cuanto ella no me besa así ase cuanto pone pretextos para que no la bese" al pesar esto inuyasha se sintió tan utilizado, inuyasha corrió hasta llegar a su casa, entrando se acerco a un mueble en donde había botellas de vino agarro una Inu- me han dicho que esto es una buena forma de olvidar- y así comenzó a tomarse una botella dos, pero se quedo a la mitad de la tercera el no estaba acostumbrado a beber se quedo dormido pero antes dijo Inu- Kikyo mañana empiezo un nuevo día sin ti, te dejo en libertad-y quedo profundamente dormido

******************con kag***********************

Para kagome todo había estado bien asistía a la escuela como normalmente, iba muy bien aunque no excelente.

Ella tenía muchos amigos y la mayor parte del tiempo tenia una sonrisa dedicada al mundo que la rodeaba. Amaba a su familia, a sus amigos y hasta a sus profesores de hecho su mejor amiga era una profesora, su amistad comenzó poco a poco y jamás se habían peleado se querían como si fueran hermanas.

Kagome sintió la presencia de una persona que se acercaba a ella

Kag-hola ¡quien anda ahí

Sang- soy yo amiga, hola

Kag- hola sango

Sang- bueno vine a buscarte por que quería invitarte a comer es que necesito contarte necesito tu consejo.

Kag- claro con gusto pero tengo que avisar en mi casa que llegare un poco tarde ¿podrías marcarme el numero?

Sang- claro- sango marco el número de la casa de kagome y cuando empezó a sonar se lo paso a su amiga

Kag- bueno mama… si soy yo es que quería avisarte que llegare u poco tarde… por que sango necesita hablar conmigo… si muy bien te veo luego adiós.

Sang- y bien te dejaron

Kag- si

Sang- que bien de regreso te paso a dejar te parece

Kag- bueno entonces que esperamos vamos

Las dos chicas se dirigían a su restaurante favorito, las dos disfrutaban de comer aunque no exageradamente al llegar ordenaron una sopa y su guisado cada quien mientras comían hablaba de la escuela y en cosas que kagome no entendía pero sabían que cuando llegara el postre las dos se dedicarían a hablar de su vida fuera de la escuela las dos pidieron una pequeña rebanada de pastel y un café y mientras saborean su delicioso paste hablaban…

Kag- y bien que era lo que querías contarme

Sang- es que, bueno recuerdas al profesor Miroku

Kag- y como no recordarlo es el profesor mas bromista que conozco aunque un poco pervertido

Sang- bueno si también sabrás que tiene una reputación que de mujeriego que de ahí no la bajan

Kag- si pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que querías decirme

Sango- bueno es que ayer cuando me dirigía a la salida el estaba esperando a alguien y cuando me iba a despedir me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo

Kag- y bien que te dijo

Sang- bueno es que- se sonrojo un poco al recordar lo que su compañero de trabajo le dijo- bueno me dijo que yo era una persona muy interesante y que le agradaba trabajar conmigo

Kag-aja y tú que le dijiste

Sang-bueno yo le dije que si que a mi también me gustaba trabajar con el, pero el de repente me dijo que yo para el era especial diferente a las demás, y que por esa razón yo le gustaba y mucho y que le gustaría que le diera una oportunidad, tu que dices Kag

Kag- pues yo no se si confiar en el. ¿Pero tu dime que piensas de el? ¿Te gusta?

Sang- bueno la verdad que el profesor me gusta desde que estudiábamos juntos, pero al saber como es, trate de dejarlo pero jamás olvide ese sentimiento y aun lo siento, no se que hacer

Kag-pues ahí esta, si lo quieres por que pensarlo acéptalo

Sang- pero es que no se, tu lo conoces es un mujeriego y no se si el llegara a ser fiel

Kag- pues tu díselo cuando platiques con el la próxima vez

Sang- no se si funcione pero es mi oportunidad de ser feliz con la persona que amo

Kag- esa decisión me parece perfecta

Sang- gracias kagome me ayudo mucho hablar contigo

Kag- bueno nos vamos

Sang-pero no has acabado tu café

Kag- me lo llevare para tomarlo en el camino

Las dos jóvenes pagaron la cuenta y al levantarse de la mesa kagome estiro un poco su brazo en el cual traía el café que pensaba llevarse pero sus planes se echaron a perder, ya que un joven paso golpeando con un bolso su mano y el café cayo de sus manos, el al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido se volteo para disculparse…

Inu-lo siento yo…

Kag-"esa voz" no te preocupes esta bien

Inu- kagome

Kag- inuyasha

Inu- pudiste reconocer mi voz

Kag-si, al principio no estaba segura pero si logre reconocerla

Inu- siento lo de tu café

Kag- no te preocupes

Inu- puedo invitarte otro

Kag- no, esta bien además vengo acompañada

Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta que kagome venia acompañada

Kag- bueno inuyasha ella es mi mejor amiga sango

Inu- mucho gusto yo soy inuyasha

Sang- el gusto es mío

Los dos se dieron la mano en forma de saludo para luego inuyasha volver a invitar a las señoritas

Inu- bueno las invito a las dos un café

Sang-"yo mejor me voy tal vez kagome pueda encontrar algún interés en ese chico Por dios tiene 20 años y nunca a tenido ningún tipo de relación con un hombre tal vez esta fuera una buena oportunidad" – no yo tengo que retirarme lo siento

Kag- en ese caso yo también ella me llevara a mi casa será otro día inuyasha

Sang-"demonios no recordaba esa parte creo que metí la pata"

Inu-sango de verdad tienes que irte no puedes quedarte

Sang- no, lo siento es que tengo cosas que hacer

Kag- será otro día

Inu- bueno sango veras yo necesito hablar con alguien me siento desesperado y necesito desahogarme, podría kagome quedarse un poco mas

Sang- es que yo le dije que la llevaría y ya es un poco tarde y no me gustaría que se fuera sola

Inu- si ese es el problema yo puedo llevarla, se donde vive ¿Qué dices kagome?

Kag- solo por que dijiste que necesitabas hablar con alguien

Sang-hay Kag tu siempre preocupándote por los demás

Kag- no puedo evitarlo- dijo sonrojándose

Sango – bueno nos vemos inuyasha te la encaro cuida mucho a mi amiga por favor

Inu-claro hasta luego

Kag-cuídate sango con cuidado adiós

Sang-adiós

Sango salió del restaurante con una sonrisa

Sang- ojala algún día Kag encuentre el amor

Cuando sango salió del restaurante pasaron unos minutos en silencio pero inuyasha lo rompió

Inu- y como has estado

Kag-muy bien y tu

Inu-pues más o menos

Kagome noto que su voz se quebraba eso significaba que el estaba triste

Kag- se puede saber por que más o menos

Inu-si necesito que alguien lo sepa, recuerdas a mi novia Kikyo

Kag- si la recuerdo paso algo con ella

Inu-si ella me engaño se burlo de mi, y creyó que no me daría cuenta, pero yo l vi cuando besaba a otro tipo y no ponía ninguna resistencia y correspondía de una manera apasionado, y ahora me siento molesto con ella, conmigo, y con el imbécil aquel con el que la encontré

Kag- entiendo que estés enojado pero no tienes por que tenerle rencor a ninguno de los tres, sabes ella cometió un erro ella tendrá que pagarlo, el se dejo llevar y también algún día pagara por ella, pero tu no tu fuiste traicionado y algún día serás compensado por ello de una manera hermosa

Inu- pero no puedo evitar sentir este coraje, no puedo

Kag- ahora lo que tienes que hacer es distraerte en cualquier tipo de cosa que te guste, y olvidar completamente lo ocurrido

Inu- pero como todo lo que conozco en este pis fue por que ella me lo mostro, todo mi tiempo era para ella yo no tengo ningún amigo aquí

Kag- oye y yo que estoy pintada, esta bien que apenas me conozcas pero deberías tenerme un poco en cuenta

Inu- tú quieres ser mi amiga

Kag- me agradaría, claro si tu quieres

Inu- me encantaría, que fuéramos amigos

Kag- genial gracias por permitirme ser tu amiga

Inu- ya hablamos mucho de mi ahora podemos hablar de ti

Kag- yo... no soy una persona interesante no tengo nada que contar

Inu- claro haber dime hay alguna persona que te quite el sueño?

Kag – no, yo no pienso en eso

Inu- y por que no, si, lo mas hermosa que puedes encontrar es el amor

Kag- yo conozco el amor, amor a mi familia, amigos

Inu- bueno si ese amor también es hermoso, pero hay uno más fuerte al que solo le puedes dar a una persona

Kag- no, yo no quiero enamorarme

Inu- y por que no

Kag- por que imagínate un gran amor llega a casarse, tener hijos, y como veras yo no podre hacer todo eso

Inu- por que dices que no podrás, yo te vi en el convivio y en realidad podías hacer tantas cosas que no parece que tengas una discapacidad

Kag- tal vez soy buena para muchas cosas pero el tener una familia implica tener hijos y después de una experiencia yo prometí jamás tener un hijo

Inu- que clase de experiencia que tuviste que prometiste semejante cosa

Kag- cuando nació mi hermano quise cargarlo ya que el lloraba quería arrullarlo, pero algo estaba tirado en el suelo y caí junto con mi hermano, y lo lastime

Inu- pero no creo que sea una razón suficiente para llegar a prometerte no tener hijos lo que implica no amar nadie

Kag- no quiero lastimar a mis hijos

Inu- bueno si esa es tu decisión, un que un poco tonta hay que respetarla

Kag- si bueno ya nos podemos ir creo que ya es muy tarde mi madre se puede preocupar

Inu- si bien vamos

El camino a casa de kagome fue tranquilo ella ya casi a punto de llegar le dijo que no se preocupara y que tampoco se deprimiera que hay que vivir con las dificultades al igual que con las alegrías

Inu- gracias por haberme escuchado me sirvió de mucho

Kag- de que cuando quieras tal vez no sirva de mucho pero mi oído puede escuchar

Inu- bien- inuyasha se despidió de kagome con un beso en su mejilla y al igual que la primera vez ninguno de los dos supo que sintió. Pero de esa misma forma no le dieron importancia y se despidieron al entrar

Kagome a su casa se pregunto-"que fue lo que sentí, no es la primera vez ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Inuyasha se dirigía a su casa y al igual que kagome se preguntaba que le pasaba Inu-kagome es un buena chica pero no es tan segura de si misma aun así es diferente a las demás mujeres ahora entiendo por que el sentimiento de protegerla

Continuara…

Hola lectores espero que les guste mi fic y me den su opinión espero que me dejen sus comentarios y contesten esta pregunta ¿les gustaría que kagome llegara a ver algún día?


	3. Chapter 3

Tu mi única luz

La vida diaria de nuestros protagonistas seguía siendo la misma, kagome igual de alegre, como siempre, inuyasha aun trataba de superar lo que Kikyo le había hecho, ella se había ido a estudiar al extranjero, lo cual fue de gran ayuda para inuyasha ya que se sentía mejor , si no tenia que verla a diario.

Inuyasha caminaba rumbo a su casa, aunque no quería llegar, no tenia nada que hacer, pues ya que apenas habían terminado los exámenes, sus profesores estaban pasando las calificaciones y no le dejaban tarea. Inuyasha al no saber que hacer pensó en ir a dar la vuelta a distraerse un rato

Inu- "seria bueno salir pero a donde, además no tengo con quien" el seguía caminado distraídamente y cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba pensó-"creo que e llegado a casa de kagome, seria buena idea invitarla a ella, si hay que sacar a esa niña para que se distraiga" inuyasha se acerco a la puerta y al tocarla la que lo recibió fue la madre de kagome

Mama de Kag- buenas tardes que se te ofrece

Inu- he venido a buscar a kagome

Mama de Kag- a ella esta en su habitación, pasa en un momento le hablo cual es tu nombre

Inu- me llamo inuyasha

Mama de Kag-en un momento regreso "kagome me hablo de este chico, tal vez allá alguien que pueda sacar a mi hija de donde se encuentra, ella no tiene por que temer nada solo por un accidente que hubo en el pasado" la señora fue a avisarle a su hija que tenia visitas

Mama de Kag- hija tienes visitas

Kag- "¿visitas?"- quien me busca mama

Mama de Kag- el chico dice llamarse inuyasha

Kag- ¿inuyasha?... Bien dile que en un momento bajo

Mama de Kag- bien hija, no tardes mucho

Kag- si mama

La mama de kagome se dio la vuelta para ir avisarle, y claro como toda mama haría invitar algo de tomar

Mama de Kag- en un momento baja

Inu- gracias señora

Mama de Kag- quieres algo de tomar

Inu- no muchas gracias pero en este momento no

**********con Kag*****

Kag- que estara haciendo inuyasha aquí…. No es que no me agrade su visita pero es extraño, bueno dejare eso para otra ocasión tengo que bajar a saludar- kagome bajo para ir a saludar a inuyasha

Kag- siento mucho la tardanza inuyasha

Inu- no te preocupes esta bien

Kag- y que te trae por aquí

Inu- la verdad no se en un momento estaba fuera de la escuela pensando en que quería salir a dar una vuelta, pero que no tenia con quien y cuando reaccione estaba cerca de tu casa ¿quieres acompañarme a dar la vuelta?

Kag- no se, tendría que pedir permiso

Mama de Kag- esta bien Kag puedes ir solo cuídate y por favor inuyasha cuídala mucho

Inuyasha- claro señora no se preocupe

Los dos salieron de la casa de kagome dirigiéndose a ningún lago en especial

Kag- y bien a donde vamos a ir

Inu- no se la verdad, a donde te gustaría ir

Kag- oye se que no te conozco mucho pero puedo notar en tu tono de voz que estas triste

Inu- no, tu estas, equivocada, estoy bien

Kag- si, claro

Inu- por que no me crees

Kag- tal vez a los demás solo muestras que estas bien, pero sabes yo no puedo verte como la demás gente, escucho tu voz y algo diferente hay en ella

Inu- como puedes decir algo así, si apenas me conoces

Kag- yo no necesito conocer a la gente, me han dicho que las personas que tienen vista pueden notar de que animo se encuentra otra por las facciones de su cara, como veras yo no veo y tuve que aprender a identificar el animo de otra persona por otro medio, que o fuer la vista

Inu-…

Kag- aunque, claro eso no tiene que ver, tal vez tú no me lo quieras decir

Inu- yo no se, ahora me cuesta trabajo confiar en la gente, ya no puedo hacerlo

Kag- es por lo que paso con Kikyo

Inu-…si…

Kag- buena ella hiso lo que izo pero no por eso los demás van a hacer lo mismo

Inu- pero es que es difícil

Kag- tal vez lo sea, pero no esta bien que no confíes en nadie

Inu-…

Kag-espero que algún día puedas confiar en mí, para eso están los amigos

Inu- yo espero recuperar la confianza

Kag- en lo que tú quieras yo puedo ayudarte

Inu- gracias

Kag- oye no se, pero como no sabemos a donde ir te gustaría ir a un lugar especial en la escuela a la que asisto

Inu- claro

Kagome lo llevo a la escuela donde ella estudiaba lo llevo a un invernadero muy colorido por la cantidad de flores que avía ahí

Kag- aquí es donde se les enseña a los pequeños o personas que acaban de perder la vista a desarrollar su olfato, a reconocerlo después empiezan con cosa mas difíciles, como detectar movimientos, saber cuando alguien esta cerca, te traje aquí por que a mi este lugar me alegra cada olor me hace sentir bien

Inu- este lugar es muy bello y muy tranquilo

Kag-si es por eso que me gusta venir aquí a pensar, es relajante, he oído que este lugar es colorido es eso cierto

Inu- si es muy cierto la luz entra y resalta cada una de las flores

Kag- si, me imagino

Inu- sabes me has ayudado mucho

Kagome solo le sonrió de una manera tierna

Inu- gracias

Kag- no tienes que agradecerme, ya te dije para eso son los amigos

Inu-…

Kag- bien inuyasha cierra tus ojos

Inuyasha pensó por un momento y después hizo caso, que podría pasar nadie lo observaba

Kag- ya… no vayas a hacer trampa

Inu- no hare trampa

Kag- bien ahora inhala y trata de separar los olores

Inuyasha siguió las instrucciones y se sorprendió de que cuando pones atención los olores pueden ser mas fuertes

Kag- que sientes inuyasha

Inu- es extraño, si pones la suficiente atención se vuelven olores muy fuertes

Kag- así es

Inu- me gustaría saber más de ti

Kag- que te gustaría conocer de mí

Inu- pues si vas a hacer mi amiga conoceré de ti poco a poco

Kag- si y yo también conoceré de ti, bueno nos vamos

Inu- si vamos

Inuyasha y kagome salieron de el invernadero decidieron ir a comer algo y platicaron de muchas cosas, pero nada a la vez los dos se divirtieron mucho ese día y prometieron que tratarían de salir juntos mas seguido. Inuyasha se sentía muy bien a lado de kagome y ella también se sentía bien a lado de el era el inicio de una gran amistad en donde los dos confiaba en el otro aunque inuyasha no lo era del todo pero lo estaba intentado poco a poco lo lograría y kagome era la que pensaba hacerlo cambiar

******************

Pasaron varias semanas ellos seguían saliendo juntos su amistad había crecido, inuyasha confiaba mas en kagome, aunque los dos sentían algo por el otro, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta

Inu- oye kagome hay que salir este fin de semana

Kag- si a donde

Inu- que te parece si vamos a la playa

Kag- me parece muy buena idea

Inu- si crees que te dejen ir

Kag- yo creo que si

Inu-Bien vamos este sábado

Kag- si, pero tiene que ser temprano para disfrutar el día completo

Inu- si te parece que pase por ti a las 7:00 de la mañana

Kag- MMM tendré que esforzarme para levantarme temprano pero esta bien

Inu- y quien esta diciendo que temprano

Kag- jajajaja yo pero es que se que tendré que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para levantarme

Inuyasha dejo a kagome en su casa y se dirijia a la suya era mitad de semana y no tendría clases en las siguientes semanas y kagome tampoco ya que era tiempo de vacaciones, pero ellos no sabían lo que les esperaba

Era un día normal inuyasha había ido a casa de kagome se había vuelto una costumbre el estar ahí se la pasaba muy bien

Inu- kagome

Kag-…

Inu- kagome-dijo inuyasha tratando de sacar a kagome de sus pensamientos

Kag- lo siento inuyasha que me decías

Inu- que tienes, estas distraída

Kag- no lo se

Inu- como que no lo sabes

Kag- es que últimamente me siento triste pero no se por que

Inu- mmm

Kag- es enserio- dijo ella

Inu-acaso ya no confías en mí

Kag- no, no es eso es que no se que me pasa

Inu- no te creo

Kag- pero te estoy diciendo la verdad-

Inu- por que no confías en mí

Kag- OYE DE VERDAD NO SE QUE TENGO

Inu- no me grites YO NO TE HICE NADA

Kag-lo siento

Inu- mira kagome yo no te hice nada así que cuando estés mas tranquila háblame

Inuyasha salió de casa de kagome estaba molesto por como lo había tratado le grito cosa que ella nunca había hecho pero ella tenia sus razones estaba confundida

********con Kag*******

Kag- perdóname inuyasha pero no me gusta lo que empiezo a sentir no esta bien me jure, que nunca me iba a enamorar y mi promesa la puedo romper en cualquier momento y no quiero, además tu no te fijarías en una ciega como yo, no quiero hacerme ilusiones tontas, no quiero,

A kagome se le llenaron sus ojos de lagrimas las culés no tardaron en salir

Kag- cuando empezó esto, si fue aquel día que te enojaste conmigo que dejaste de hablarme per tres días fue cuando me di cuenta de este horrible sentimiento hay inuyasha perdóname pero es algo desconocido para mi

***** Con Inu******

Inu- que te crees Kag yo no te hice nada y me gritas, pero por que me duele de esta forma el que me allá gritado hace días que me cuesta mucho trabajo concentrarme, siempre pienso en ti, en como estarás, esto no me esta gustando será que empiezo a enamorarme de ti…

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Tu mi única luz

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas de la discusión provocada por kagome, ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a hablar, nuestros protagonistas estaban demasiado confundidos con sus sentimientos y no sabían que hacer. Kagome no quería enamorarse era un sentimiento que ella no quería experimentar, tenia miedo de ser un fracaso no quería. Inuyasha no entendía como es que no podía sacarse a kagome de su cabeza y no se atrevía ir a verla, además su orgullo no se lo permitía habían dos vocecitas en su cabeza una que le decía" ve con ella la necesitas, anda te sientes solo ve" y había otra que le decía "no por que vas a ir ella no se lo merece te grito sin razón" pero ya no resistía tenia una gran necesidad de verla de estar con ella.

Inuyasha dejo a un lado todo su orgullo y decidió ir a ver a su gran amiga ya no lo soportaba mas

Inu-"que pasa conmigo, ya no soporto necesito verla pero ¿Por qué? Acaso me eh enamorado de kagome pero que cosas estas pensando eso no es posible es mi mejor amiga"

Inuyasha se dirigió a casa de kagome toco la puerta y fue la madre de kagome quien lo recibió

Inu- buenas tardes señora ¿se encuentra kagome?

Mama de Kag- hola hijo ¿hace cuanto no vienes por aquí? Kagome esta en su recamara ha estado muy triste desde hace algunas semanas ¿Qué raro justo el tiempo que no vienes pasa tal vez tu presencia le agá muy bien

Inu-gracias señora.

Inuyasha se dirigió a la recamara de kagome la encontró sentada frente a la ventana recibiendo el aire de fuera, inuyasha sabia que eso le encantaba, pero a diferencias de otras veces kagome tenia un semblante triste. Inuyasha toco la puerta de la recamara…

Kag- pasa mama que pasa?

Inuyasha sintió una punzada en el corazón también kagome tenia una voz muy apagada. Kagome sintió como la persona que acababa de entrar a su recamara se acercaba pero reconoció la loción de inuyasha

Kag- inuyasha…

Inu- hace un momento creías que era tu madre

Kag- si hace un momento no pude oler tu loción,

Inu- así que por eso me reconociste

Kag- pensé que no volverías

Inu- no se ni por que estoy aquí

A kagome se la había notado un poco de felicidad cuando se dio cuenta de que inuyasha estaba ahí pero cuando dijo que no sabía por que estaba ahí, la tristeza volvió a su rostro. Kagome se levanto de su haciendo se dirigió hacia donde inuyasha se encontraba se acerco lo suficiente y le dijo…

Kag- inuyasha necesito que me perdones por lo que dije aquella ves, por haberte gritado,… no lo merecías eres un gran amigo para mi, no quiero perder tu amistad

Inu- kagome…

Kag- perdóname por favor

Inu- por que no me pediste disculpas antes, ¿tuve que venir yo hasta aquí?

Kagome sonrió con nostalgia Kag- inuyasha tu, la mayor parte del tiempo te a pasabas aquí no había necesidad de pedir una dirección o tu numero y como veras yo no soy buena para andar sola por las calles solo voy a lugares donde se me el camino de memoria…

Inu-…

Kag- de verdad necesito que me perdones no quiero perder tu amistad…- kagome no pudo resistir mas y se acerco a inuyasha cuando estuvo segura de que estaba enfrente de el, lo abrazo

Inu- kagome…- dijo respondiéndole el abrazo- como no perdonarte si eres la única persona que me ha demostrado que es la amistad

Inuyasha se separo un poco de kagome para ver su rostro lo que se convirtió en un gran error en el instante que vio sus labios deseo como nunca había deseado con nadie besarla trato de controlarse volvió a abrazarla y después se separo definitivamente de ella no lo soportaría mas

Kag- entonces inuyasha amigos

Inu- claro… amigos

Inuyasha y kagome decidieron salir a dar una vuelta a la calle

Inu- kagome salgamos a dar una vuelta

Kag- claro por que no

Inuyasha y kagome volvieron a tener la misma relación que antes.. Tal vez hasta más reforzada.

Inuyasha llego a su casa después de un día pesado habían dicho ir a dar una vuelta y casi recorrieron toda la ciudad… bueno exageraba pero se había divertido mucho

Inu- Kag… que pasa conmigo esto que estoy sintiendo me asusta ¿pero por que? Acaso me enamore de ti pero yo no quiero perder tu amistad no si me estoy enamorando tengo que olvidarlo de alguna manera además tu tienes esa idea de no querer enamorarte

**************con Kag********

Kag-Inu… es inevitable me he enamorado de ti… pero tu nunca llegaras a sentir lo mismo que yo. Además yo prometí nunca enamorarme.. Debo cumplir mi promesa por muy difícil que parezca… inuyasha jamás se fijaría en una persona como yo una inútil que no es capas de hacer nada

La mama de kagome interrumpió sus pensamientos

Mama de Kag- hija baja por favor necesito hablar contigo

Kag- claro mama en un momento bajo

Kagome se levanto de su cama se dirigió a la sala en donde estaba su madre …

Kag- que pasa mama

Mama de Kag- bueno hija siente … bueno hija tenemos que salir mañana tu abuela kaede esta enferma y no hay quien la cuide,

Kag- entiendo tenemos que ir

Mama de Kag- si tenemos que ir solo será unos días tal vez dos semanas

Kag. Claro no hay problema¿ cuando nos vamos?

Mama de Kag- pues si se pude espero salir mañana en la noche, necesito que pidas permiso en la escuela

Kag- si mañana pido permiso y por la noche nos vamos

Kagome se dirigía a la escuela tenia que pedir permiso, el cual no le negaron ya que ella era una alumna responsable y se pondría al corriente con las materias cuando regresara. Kagome regresaba a su casa iba cresando la calle cuando oyó que alguien la llamada

Inu- KAGOMEEEE

Kag- ¿inuyasha?

Inu- si soy yo, vas a tu casa?

Kag- si que bueno que te veo

Inu- que pasa

Kag- lo que pasa que quería avisarte

Inu- avisarme?

Kag- lo que pasa es que no voy a estar en mi casa por las próximas 2 semanas

Inu- y eso por que

Kag- mi abuela kaede esta enferma y no hay quien la cuide, y vamos ir nosotros

Inu-…- no pudo evitar sentirse triste pero no lo demostró

Kag- bueno solo quería avisarte para que no me fuera ir a buscar

Inu-esta bien gracias por avisarme… entonces te veo dentro de 2 semanas?

Kag- si

Los dos se despidieron y como las veces anteriores al rosar sus mejilla no pudieron evitar sentir esas mariposas en u estomago

********con Inu********

Inu- kagome lleva fuera ya una semana… se me ha hecho una eternidad… aunque no quiera me he enamorado de ella y tenia que estar lejos de mi para que me diera de esto… pero ella tiene la loca idea de no enamorarse- el la aria cambiar de parecer… aunque que tal si ella no se enamoraba de el- al menos podrá ser feliz con otra persona aunque quien sabe si lo soporte

*************

Kagome no precisamente había ido a cuidar a su abuela mas bien el viaje la había servido para reflexionar y para ello un muy buen amigo mas bien su primo le ayudo a entender, la ayuda a recapacitar

Koga-hola kagome cuanto tiempo

Kag- hola koga la verdad no me acuerdo hace 2 años

Koga- si más o menos y cuanto llevas aquí

Kag- ya dentro de tres días me voy

Esos tres días lea ayudo mucho para recuperar el tiempo perdido se contaron lo que habían hecho los últimos años y así llegaron aun tema que a kagome no le gustaba del todo

Koga- eh kagome aun sigues con la idea de no enamorarte

Kag- si aun sigo con esa idea- dijo muy seria

Koga- en serio no te entiendo y la verdad no creo que no sientas nada por alguien

Kag- ……- kagome bajo la cabeza al recordar a su persona especial

Koga- o..O creo que si hay una persona especial

Kag- no, no la hay

Koga- yo creo que si anda dime quien es

Kag- esta bien pero solo por que necesito contárselo a alguien… veras hace algunos meses conocí a un chico desde el principio me trato muy bien… (Suspiro) me cuida y a veces creo que más de la cuenta se ha vuelto mi amigo mi mejor amigo

Koga- y por que no se lo dices

Kag- por dos razones una no quiero perder su amistad y la segunda mi promesa

Koga- quieres que te diga lo que pienso

Kag- si

Koga- seré demasiado sincero… kagome Higurashi eres una tonta por que por como te trata ese chico se nota que el también te quiere igual o mas que tu a el

Kag-…

Koga- dejaras ir la felicidad por una tonta promesa… kagome te he visto los últimos días eres una experta

Kag- no puedo entiende

Koga- no voy a entender… necesito que es promesa tuya la dejes aun lado y me hagas otra a mi tu primo casi hermano

Kag-pero koga

Koga- nada necesito que lo hagas

Kag-…

Koga- no me hagas prometer algo que yo no quiero prometer es tu promesa o la mía

Kag- por favor koga

Koga- bien o tu prometes ser feliz e intentar conocer el amor o yo prometo no hablarte nunca mas

Kag- no hagas esto

Koga- promételo

Kag- kog

Koga- PROMETELO

Kag- esta bien lo prometo… pero si algo sale mal volveré a mi promesa anterior

Koga- mmm bueno algo es algo

Era es su ultimo día juntos kagome volvía a su casa al día siguiente intentaría cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su primo primero averiguar si inuyasha sentía algo por ella, si era así intentar algo. Pero si legara a ser lo contrario o dejaría ser feliz

Kag-si inuyasha no siente nada por mi que es lo mas seguro lo dejaré ser feliz aunque no sea conmigo…

Continuara…

Dejen su comentario sus criticas son importantes para mi y contesten ¿Cómo les gustaría que Inu y Kag revelen sus sentimientos? Al final juntare un poco de todas sus respuestas de ustedes depende que haya otro capitulo cuídense sayonara


	5. Chapter 5

Tu mi única luz

Kagome regreso a su hogar después de varios días, ese viaje le sirvió para 2 cosas, volvió a ver a su primo y había cambiado de decisión ya no seguiría con esa promesa se daría una oportunidad

Inuyasha había extrañado mucho a kagome y esperaba que regresara pronto, la quería mucho era muy pronto para decir que la amaba pero estaba muy cerca de sentir de nuevo ese hermoso sentimiento

Kagome y su familia esperaban un taxi para que las trasportara a su casa estaban muy cansados había sido un viaje largo pero estaban contentos de que ya estaban por llegar

Mama de Kag- kagome le visaras a inuyasha que ya volvimos

Kag- si le voy a avisar pero no se si hoy o mañana

Mama de Kag- avísale hoy es un chico que se preocupa mucho por ti

Kag- si tienes razón pero tendrás que marcar tu el numero

Mama de Kag- si hija

Cuando llegaron a la casa cada uno se dio un baño y se prepararon para salir a buscar algo de comer ya que la señora no quería cocinar

Mama de Kag- hija quieres avisarle a inuyasha antes de ir a cenar, oye por que no lo invitas a cenar con nosotros

Kag- seria muy buena idea mama pero y si ya ceno

Mama de Kag- nada pierdes con invitarlo

Kag- bueno esta bien pero márcame el numero por favor

La mama de kagome marco el número y espero un poco para que sonara y le paso el teléfono a kagome

Inu- hola habla inuyasha

Kag- hola inuyasha soy kagome

Inu- "… kagome"…

Kag- inuyasha estas ahí

Inu- ee a si lo siento me distraje

Kag- bueno te hablaba para avisarte que ya estamos en casa, a si oye ya cenaste?

Inu- no estaba por salir a buscar algo

Kag- nosotros también pensábamos salir a buscar algo de comer ya que mi mama esta algo cansada del viaje y no quiere cocinar ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Inu- si no es molestia

Kag- claro que no

Inu- bien entonces voy para haya

Kag- si aquí te esperamos

************con Kag*************

Kag-" inuyasha va a venir hay no por que me pongo tan nerviosa, no esta bien debo de tranquilizarme"

Mama de Kag- hija te ocurre algo

Kag- no es nada mama

Mama de Kag- kagome te conozco y se que algo tienes no te obligare a que me lo cuentes pero deberías confiar un poco mas en mi

Kag- no es eso mama… es solo que no se que pasa esto para mi es nuevo y no se como expresarlo

Mama de Kag- por que no me cuentas tal vez yo te pueda ayudar

Kag- es que ocurre que bueno recuerdas que yo dije que no me iba a enamorar nunca

Mama de Kag- si lo recuerdo lo cual me parece que es una pésima idea

Kag- es que… creo que estoy empezando a… enamorarme

Mama de Kag- woo hija eso es genial y se puede saber quien es el afortunado

Kag… el es…

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta

Mama de Kag- debe ser inuyasha hija tendrás que decirme luego

La mama de kagome salió a abrir la puerta y efectivamente era inuyasha

Mama de Kag- hola inuyasha pasa en un momento nos vamos

Inu- si claro señora… y Kag

Mama de Kag- en la sala pasa a saludarla yo voy por Souta

Inuyasha entro a la sala y encontró a kagome muy metida en sus pensamientos a inuyasha le pareció que era la chica mas linda y tierna que pudo haber encontrado

Inu- hola Kag

Kag- hola inuyasha

Inuyasha estaba demasiado cerca de kagome y sintió el gran impulso de abrazarla y no pudo detenerse la abrazo como si temiera estar lejos de ella nuevamente

Kag- inuyasha…

Inu- te extrañe mucho pequeña bruja no te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo

Kag se separo un poco de el

Kag- jajaja que pudiste haber extrañado, pelear conmigo

Inu- si, pero hay otras cosas- dijo inuyasha mientras la observaba con una mirada que si ella pudiera haber visto la hubiera redetido

Los dos se separaron poco antes de que llegara la mama de kagome, ella no tomo mucha importancia a el comentario de inuyasha

Mama de Kag- chicos nos vamos

Inu y Kag- si

Los cuatro pasaron la noche de una manera agradable todo fue diversión la mama de kagome noto que al estar ellos dos cerca era como si estuvieran en otro mundo pero eso no evito pasar una muy buena velada

Mama de Kag- creo que es hora de irnos

Souta- mama estoy muy cansado vamos a casa por favor

Mama de Kag- si vamos ya

Inu- señora será posible que deje a kagome un rato más

Mama de Kag- pues no se si ella quiera

Kag- inuyasha yo estoy cansada y me gustaría ir a descansar

Inu- por favor kagome

Kag- esta bien me quedare un rato más pero si tú prometes llevarme a mi casa

Inu- claro no hay problema

La mama de kagome y Souta se retiraron dejando a inuyasha y kagome quienes se dirigieron a un parque pequeño que estaba ahí cerca los dos estaban muy callados hasta que

Kag- porque quisiste que me quedara mas tiempo Inu

Inu- es que yo necesitaba hablar contigo

Kag- así de que inuyasha

Inu-…

Fotógrafo- hola jóvenes les gustaría una foto, se ve que son una muy bien juntos no desperdicien el momento

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron por el comentario de ese fotógrafo

Fotógrafo- joven no le gustaría tener una foto con su novia en una noche tan linda como esta

Inuyasha recordó el problema de kagome ella no podría ver esa foto además ellos no eran pareja

Inu- discúlpenos señor pero nosotros no somos pareja

Fotógrafo- que lastima ustedes lucen muy bien juntos

Kag- señor por favor tome la foto será un recuerdo de una muy linda amistad

Fotógrafo- me parece bien señorita

El fotógrafo tomo la foto y la entrego a kagome

Kag- muchas gracias señor cuanto es

Fotog- no es nada señorita es un regalo por demostrar que aun existen las amistades sinceras

Kag- muchas gracias de nuevo

El fotógrafo se marcho y ellos quedaron solos de nuevo

Kag- ten inuyasha tu consérvala

Inu- hee

Kag- yo no podre disfrutarla tómala como un obsequio si

Inu- claro

Kag- ahora si inuyasha de que querías hablarme

Inu- a eso… he pensado y te lo diré después mejor cuéntame como te fue en tu viaje

Kag- me fue muy bien mi tía se mejoro y vi a un primo que tenia mucho que no veía

Inu- a así es lindo recordar viejos tiempos

Kag- sabes mi primo me ayudo a dejar atrás esa promesa que me hice a mi misma

A inuyasha le brillaron los ojos al oír eso y contuvo su emoción tenia una oportunidad

Inu- a si

Kag- si, yo le conté que me gustaba un chico y el me dijo que tenia que darme una oportunidad

Inu- así que te gusta un chico y no me lo avías contado

Kag- oye es algo de lo que apenas me di cuenta además ya te lo dije

Inu- mmm bueno y quien es ese chico

Kag- inuyasha podrías ya llevarme a mí casa

Inu- no Kag dime quien es ese chico

Kag- te diré cuando ya este en la puerta de mi casa

Inu- lo prometes

Kag- mmm si lo prometo

Los dos se dirigían a casa de kagome y platicaban

Inu- oe kagome piensas decirle al chico que te gusta lo que sientes

Kag- si lo tengo pensado… aunque si el me llegara a rechazar volvería a mi promesa anterior

Inu- oye no eso no

Kag- no tiene caso que me ilusione tal vez nadie me quiere por mi disca…

Inu- no digas eso, hay mucha gente que te quiere y si no te valoran por lo que eres no tiene caso que te arruines tú por ellos

Kag- oye inuyasha tú como me describirías

Inu- eee emocional o físicamente

Kag- ambas

Inu- yo te describiría emocionalmente como alguien que irradia felicidad es segura de si pero cuidado con hacerte enojar jajaja

Kag- oye que malo

Inu- y físicamente como alguien… hermosa sencilla y linda

Kag… jajaja no seas mentiroso

Justo cuando termino de decir lo último llegaron a la casa de Kag

Inu- bueno no me creas ya llegamos

Kag a si gracias- kagome abría la puerta e iba a entrar pero inuyasha la sostuvo de su brazo

Inu- oye tu prometiste algo- inuyasha no podía evitar sentir celos

Kag- enserio quieres que te diga

Inu- si

Kag-… inuyasha yo pienso decírselo solo una vez pero me gustaría que si el no quiere nada conmigo siga siendo mi amigo

Inu- ya veras que si nadie querida perder tu amistad

Kagome se acerco a el pudo sentir su aliento en su cara levanto su mano la puso en su mejilla y acerco su boca a la de el fue un acto tímido y sencillo pero demostraba tantas cosas, el estaba muy sorprendido y no pudo comprender bien

Kag- inuyasha – dijo separándose un poco de el- el chico que me gusta eres tu te quiero

Kagome se alejo de el estaba tan segura de que el le diría que no que quiso huir pero inuyasha fue mas rápido y la detuvo de su brazo y la jalo para quedar de nuevo frente a ella, en ese momento el la beso fue de una manera tan tierna kagome se sorprendió pero cuando se recupero correspondió ese beso tan lindo

Inu- kagome…- dijo alejándose un poco de ella – pequeña tonta yo también te quiero por que intentas huir

Kag- inuyasha yo… no creí que tu

Inu- que yo pudiera quererte pues estas muy equivocada te quiero demasiado

Kag-inuyasha…-dijo en un suspiro

El se volvió a acercar y le dio otro beso uno que a ella le encanto

Inu- kagome quieres ser mi novias

Kagome sonrió y asintió

Inuyasha también sonrió tomo la mano de kagome y la coloco en su boca e izo que recorriera esa sonrisa con su mano

Inu. Tú has hecho que volviera aparecer en mi rostro

Kag- de verdad pude hacer eso

Inu- si lo lograste te quiero kagome no lo olvides

Kag- me asusta todo esto es demasiado pronto

Inu- nos conocemos bien confió en ti y tu confías en mi será difícil solo pasar de amigos a novios pero será un lindo cambio

Kag- Inu te quiero ya tengo que entrar además estoy muy casada

Inu- si ve a descansar cuídate

Inuyasha volvió a acercarse a sus labios hicieron unos movimientos hasta que unieron ambos labios

Inu- mañana paso por ti para llevarte a la escuela

Kag- si me gustaría cuídate mañana nuestra vida cambiara un poco

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 6

Tu mi única luz

Ella estaba entusiasmada, nerviosa, ansiosa, bueno ella misma no podía expresar como se sentía era algo muy nuevo para ella tenia muy en claro que seria un tanto difícil y sobre todo raro pasar de ser su mejor amiga a su novia pero ella estaba dispuesta a ser todo de su parte para que funcionara.

Inuyasha se dirigía a casa de esa muchachita que lo traía loco de esa personita que lo había ayudado demasiado y por cierto para el ella era muy lista ya que saco a la persona que en algún momento amo para ahora entrar ella en su lugar, en ese momento inuyasha se dirigía a su casa para llevarla a clases.

Inuyasha toco a la puerta de la casa de kagome

Mama de Kag- hola hijo pasa kagome esta en su recamara

Inu- gracias señora

Inuyasha subió a la habitación de kagome a el le parecía que ya estaba lista solo que había un problema, ella estaba dormida? Bueno al menos eso parecía ya que su respiración era calmada, y por primera vez no había sentido su presencia, inuyasha se acerco a la cama de kagome tenia que despertarla o se le aria tarde pero no quería el había notado que el día anterior estaba casada debió ser por el viaje…, inuyasha se acerco un poco y roso sus labios con los de ella, amaba esos labios, no pudo contenerse y el beso fue tomando intensidad no lo suficiente ya que kagome dormía y no respondía. Kagome empezó a despertar ya que sintió que alguien l besaba se asusto un poco y trato de concentrarse en el aroma de la persona para ver si la reconocía

Kag- Inu…yasha

Inu- lamento despertarte pequeña pero si no lo hacia se te hará tarde

Kag-gracias por despertarme Inu

Inu- woo me gusta que me digas Inu

Kag-jajá inuyasha puedo saber como eres físicamente

Inu- te interesa mi físico

Kag- no, es solo que conozco tu forma de ser, conozco tu aroma pero no conozco tu físico

Inu- pues veras yo soy así como…

Kag- no, inuyasha no así

Inu- entonces…

Kagome se acerco a el estiro sus manos a su rostro y recorrió su rostro cada parte

Kag- inuyasha tienes unos ojos muy hermosos y grandes tienes una nariz chistosa

Inu- oye

Kag- jajá no es cierto eres muy hermoso inuyasha ¿Cómo puedes fijarte en mi?

Inu- kagome no quiero que me vuelvas a preguntar eso por esta vez te contestare pero será la única bien

Kag-…

Inu- Kag… yo me fije en ti por que eres un persona muy amable que en muy pocas ocasiones te preocupas por ti, pero que siempre te preocupas por los demás eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti, pero tu eres muy muy hermosa entiendes

Kag- gracias Inu por hacerme tan feliz te quiero mucho

Inu- yo también te quiero mucho, pero hora ya vámonos que se nos ara tarde

Inuyasha y kagome salieron de l casa para dirigirse a la escuela en donde kagome se quedo e inuyasha decidió ir a hacer algunos pendientes ates de regresar por ella. Kagome se veía mucho mas feliz que de lo normal inuyasha no se diga ambos se complementaban el uno con el otro. Llego la hora de regresar por ella para llevarla a su casa y pasar la tarde en su habitación realizando tareas como muchas otras veces pero esta vez con un grandísimo cambio para ambos

Inu- oye Kag puedo preguntar algo

Kag- si que pasa

Inu- es solo que ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión con lo de tu promesa?

Kag- pues veras… un primo que sabia de sobre la promesa me hiso entrar en razón

Inu- a pues tengo que agradecerle

Kag- inuyasha

Inu- sabes desde hace ya mucho un mes antes del viaje yo me había dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti pero creí que si tu no querías una relación no valía la pena intentarlo, y cuando me dijiste que yo era el chicho que te gustaba no pude resistirlo y por eso fue todo tan rápido como se dio

Kag- woo yo me di cuenta que te quería poco antes del viaje pero creí que jamás te fijarías en alguien como yo menos con mi problema

Inu- kagome eso de verdad no me interesa, ya que tu vez la esencia, el interior de una persona no lo exterior que normalmente es muy engañoso y te atrapa fácilmente

Kag- eso fue muy parecido a lo que dijo me primo me hiso prometerle que intentaría ser feliz

Inu- pues tienes que serlo y no solo serás feliz tu

Kag- a que te refieres

Inu- me aras feliz a mí

Kagome sintió como el se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado sintió cuando el la abrazo, ella se estiro su mano para buscar su boca y lo beso tomando por primera vez ella la iniciativa

Inu- gracias kagome te quiero mucho pequeña

Kag- yo también te quiero pero por que me agradeces

Inu- por que gracias a ti e vuelto a querer a una persona yo ya no confiaba en nadie cuando te empecé a conocer, pero tú me enseñaste tantas cosas

Kag- no tienes por que agradecerme

Inu- bueno pero es necesario

Kag- tonto te quiero

Inu- yo también te quiero

Continuara

**Hola lectores espero que les haya gustado mi capitulo pero como verán es un poco corto les pido su ayuda ya que no e tenido mucha inspiración últimamente a si que díganme mas o unos como les gustaría que continúe la historia bueno gracias a los que han dejado sus comentarios bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lamento la tardanza pero la inspiración no llegaba a mi espero que les guste este capi tiene lemon les advierto **

Tu mi única luz

Todo entre kagome e inuyasha iba muy bien los dos se demostraban todos los días lo mucho que se querían. Todos los días se veían y disfrutaban de l compañía del otro hasta aquel día en el que a kagome le ofrecieron un viaje a Europa,

Era un nuevo día en la escuela todo marchaba de maravilla para kagome en sus clases había mejorado mucho, pero lo que ella no esperaba era l nueva propuesta de su profesora

Prof.- kagome necesito verte a solas podrías esperarme cuando terminen las clases

Kag-si claro- ella se pregunto que era para lo que quería hablarle su profesora

Kagome termino sus clases y se dirigió con la profesora

Kag- buenas tardes

Prof.- hola kagome pasa por favor

Kag- de que quería hablar conmigo

Prof.- pues veras kagome recuerdas que hace unas semanas hicimos unos exámenes a todos los alumnos

Kag- si lo recuerdo

Prof.- nos llegaron los resultados y veras que tu fuiste una de las elegidas para poder ver a un especialista en Europa ellos creen que tienes la posibilidad de curarte

Kag-…

Prof.- yo se que es precipitado pero pocos tienen esa posibilidad y mas la oportunidad de una operación gratis, te aviso para que lo comentes con tu familia, pero por favor tómalo muy en cuenta si

Kag- si, yo lo platicare con mi familia y le traeré mi respuesta cundo termine el fin de semana

Prof.- bien me prese perfecto cuídate mucho y piénsalo muy bien, no creo que tu familia no le agrade la idea

Kagome salió de el salón se dirigió afuera donde sabia que inuyasha la esperaba no sabia que era lo que el iba a decirle por lo menos seria 5 meses para prepararla para la operación y otros 4 meses de recuperación así que seria prácticamente un año no sabría si el la esperaría

Inu- hola kagome

Kag- hola inuyasha

Inuyasha tomo su mano y la jalo hacia el para hacia darle un muy lindo beso

Kag- inuyasha necesito decirte algo

Inu-que pasa, bueno lo que sea puede esperar quiero que conozcas mi casa ahí podrías decirme que sucede

Kag- si me parece muy bien vamos

Los dos se dirigieron a casa de inuyasha, cuando llegaron el le indico a kagome donde estaba el sillón y fue por unas bebidas, estaba preocupado por lo que ella tenia que decirle

Inu- ten kagome algo para refrescarte

Kag- gracias Inu

Inu- hora si que querías decirle

Kagome sintió como el se sentaba a su lado no quería dejarlo no sabría si pudiera resistirlo se acerco lo suficiente para recostarse en su hombro, después de pensar lo que le iba a decir levanto el rostro y le dio un muy tierno beso en los labios, para inuyasha le rea muy extraño que ella fuera la que iniciara con el beso pero le gustaba

Kag- inuyasha se que será difícil pero quería saber si tu podrías esperarme

Inu- que a que te refieres

Kag- me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar un año en Europa, para terminar mis estudios

Inu- ahh te iras por un año

Kag- se que es precipitado pero a mi también me acaban de avisar

Inu- si es importante para ti creo que podre soportar estar lejos de ti un año

Kag- de verdad

Inu- kagome me conoces sabes que de verdad me importa me dolerá mucho tenerte lejos pero no te puedo retener, te servirá mucho

Kag- pero yo solo quiero saber algo

Inu- que pasa Kag

Kag- me esperaras?

Inu- yo te esperaría todo un siglo

Kag- gracias Inu

Inuyasha se acerco a kagome y la beso sabría que ella se ira ¿seria capas de esperarla si ella lo valía, la separo de su rostro y ya no hubo mas dudas la esperaría volvió a besarla el beso comenzó a hacerse algo muy profundo lo que estaba a punto de pasar era algo que ambos iban a recordar para siempre

Inu- kagome tienes que detenerme

Kag-"pero yo quiero hacerlo si" no inuyasha quiero que sepas que te amo que si por alguna razón no puedes esperarme me llevare este recuerdo de ti

Inu- Kag quieres decir que..

Kag- si Inu yo quiero hacerlo

Inu- pero podría a ver consecuencias

Kag- tranquilo no hay peligro por eso yo no estoy en días fértiles

Inu-kagome te amo y te esperare pero igual quiero quedarme un recuerdo de este tamaño

Inuyasha la tomo en sus brazos y la dirigió a su recamara la acostó en la cama con tanta delicadeza como si temiera romperla se coloco sobre ella evitando colocar todo su peso la beso en su rostro desde la frente donde se detuvo un momento después descendió hasta su mejilla hasta tomar sus labios con desesperación de una manera muy ruda tan tan salvaje tan tan inuyasha, el sabia que el no podía ser así con ella se merecía ternura y mucha

Kagome tomo su rostro cuando el empezó a besarla de esa manera ruda intentando suavizarlo hasta que lo logro, inuyasha dejo de besarla y observo ella recorrió con sus suaves manos todo su rostro

Kag- Inu quiero gravar en mi memoria tu rostro así como me gustaría ver tus ojos

Inu- Kag pequeña se que

Kag- shhhh solo déjame observarte a mi manera

Inuyasha volvió a besarla, para después dejar su boja y continuar con sus hombros pasando por su cuello probando ese dulce sabor que lo embriagaba, comenzó a meter sus manos por la playera de su adorada novia así subiéndola hasta sacarla por completo, kagome bajaba las manos del cuello de inuyasha para colocarlas en su pecho y buscar los botones de su camiseta así quitándola para poder recorre ese pecho el cual también quería grabar en su memoria,… observándolo a su manera, inuyasha suspiraba por esas carisias inocentes que lo hacían sentir tan bien, no lo pudo soportar y volvió a besar en los labios dejando caer un poco de su peso haciendo sentir a la azabache su excitación sin poder evitar gemir de placer

A inuyasha lo enloqueció el oírla gemir a si que volvió a hacerlo y ella volvió a gemir de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, inuyasha no soportaría mas sin poder estar dentro de ella a si que saco su pantalón para después colocar sus manos en las caderas de ella al mismo tiempo que volvía a besar su cuello moviendo sus manos para encontrar el botón de la falda que usaba ese día su amada niña, cuando encontró el botón lo desabrocho y empezó a bajar la falda cuando logro sacarla la lanzo. Ella seguía su recorrido cuando las manos de el la jalaban para levantarla un poco, ella sintió como el la abrazaba en un acto inocente por desabrochar su sostén cuando ella sintió como este se aflojaba se sintió avergonzada sabia que el si podía verla, sintió que el abrazo se rompía sacando su sostén siendo lanzado igual que la falda las manos de inuyasha pasaron de la espalda a el pecho de la chica, la volvió a recostar y la beso acariciando sus pechos estimulándola mas. Kagome se sentía ya preparada así que levanto su piernas encontrándose con el bóxer del chico la única prenda que el portaba empezó a bajarla con sus pies y el sonrió

Inu- pequeña traviesa

Kagome sonrió y termino con su tarea. Inuyasha se dirigió a las bragas de la chica y las saco con toda la calma del mundo cuando termino regreso con kagome recostándose enzima de ella todo estaba listo pronto se convertirían en uno solo. Kagome sintió la excitación de inuyasha y de nuevo gimió, por instinto abrió sus piernas sintiéndolo tan cerca de ella, inuyasha ya no soportaría mas estaba tan cerca que no soportaba la atmosfera pronto seria de el de nadie mas

Kag- Inu… por ..Favor…hazlo

Inu- Kag serás mía solo mía

Inuyasha entro con suavidad en ella poco a poco siendo un poco rudo al final. Kagome dio un grito de dolor lo que provoco que inuyasha la besara con toda la pasión acumulada

Inu- Kag tranquila lamento a verte lastimado

Kag- no te preocupes es normal

Pasaron uno minutos el dolor paso e inuyasha comenzaba a moverse provocando que kagome gimiera con mayor volumen que antes lo que a el le provocaba volver a su estado salvaje pronto los dos sintieron que venia el final. El orgasmo llego en el mismo momento para ambos inuyasha se giro para acostarse a lado de Kag saliendo de ella provocando otro gemido cuando los dos se tranquilizaron el sueño les gano a ambos

Kag-Inu despierta dormilón

Inu- Kag por que me despiertas

Kag- anda ya es tarde tienes que llevarme a mi casa

Inuyasha la tomo de la cintura y la beso de manera apasionada

Inu- kagome

Kag- Inu… vamos por favor pásame mi ropa

Inu- claro

Los dos se vistieron y se dirigieron a casa de kagome los estaban felices por lo que acababa de pasar. Aunque en el fondo triste por que se tendrían que separar

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado es mi primer lemon a si que no me critiquen demasiado cuídense dejen comentarios **


End file.
